


A Thing For Shapeshifting

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Loud Sex, Love Confessions, Public Sex, Shapeshifting, Sleep Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Steven gets to visit the diamonds for the month and he decides white was the best option to stay with.
Relationships: Steven Universe/White Diamond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Part one

Steven put his stuff down in the corner and sat on the ground, "woah, it's way past my earth bed time!" He said when he turned on his phone.  
White looked at him, "bed times will be inadequate for you for the month," white said with a smile.  
Steven cheered, "woohoo! Whites the coolest!" Steven yelled.  
White smiled with her blush appearing again, "perhaps so," white said.  
Steven jumped onto whites shoulder, "so do you have a crush?" Steven asked in a silly tone.  
"Yes," white nodded, "they are short and very funny," white said.  
"Woah, is it spinel?" Steven asked.  
"No, but they fought spinel," she said.  
"The petting zoo animals?" Steven asked.  
"They fought those too," white said.  
"Me?" Steven asked.  
"Yeah," White Diamond said.  
Steven blushed, "that's awkward," he said calmly.  
"Why?" White diamond said.  
"Oh, nothing," Steven said his blush getting darker.  
White sat and watched steven play random games on his phone.  
"What are you playing now?" White Diamond asked.  
"Sleep," he said.  
White smiled, "okay, I will watch you do this activity," she said.  
Steven rolled his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. His snoring was quite loud and some how didn't annoy White Diamond.  
He woke up in the morning to White Diamond doing something with her screen.  
"Whats up?" Steven asked.  
"Just looking at reports," White Diamond said smiling.  
"Do you really have a crush on me?" Steven asked.  
"Yes, why?" White Diamond asked.  
"Oh, just wondering," steven replied.  
White got back to work, keeping an eye on the hybrid.  
Steven played a game on his phone, "you remember my shapeshifting ability?" Steven asked.  
"Yes," white diamond said.  
"I've been working on it," he said.  
White looked at him, "let's see it," she said.  
He hopped down from whites shoulder. "Ready?" He asked.  
She nodded watching with a smile.


	2. Steven's Mistake (part 2) [smut warning]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven makes one hell of a mistake letting the beast loose

Steven was white diamonds size now. "Hey I am you sized," he said.  
"You make me feel weird," she said, with a tone that could scare anyone.  
"Huh, how so?" He asked worried for her.  
"That way," White said in a flirtatious voice.  
"Huh!" Steven said, as he was caught offguard by her actions.  
"You know what I want," she said.  
"I know what you want, but why me?" Steven asked, putting his hands out in defense.  
"Because Steven I know you can make me feel more than special," white said.  
"White I don't want to do this," he said hitting the back wall of the ship.  
White grinned, "fine," she said.  
Steven lowered his head, he pushed white against the wall, "get ready then," he said.  
"Oh!" White diamond said doing exactly what he asked.  
He removed his clothing until all he had left was his bare skin.  
White turned around to look at him. She got pushed into the wall as steven quickly put his dick in her. "Steven, what are you doing?" White asked.  
He did all the movements he need. White let out a moan.  
He pushed into her harder until she was screaming. "Hush," he silenced her.  
Steven shapeshifted way larger than white. "Ready for what you asked for?" He said.  
White looked down at his dick, which was way too large to go into her without hurting, and she just sighed.  
He put it in her and did as many thrusts as he could until she was exhausted. "Oh, dont worry when you asked for this type of thing you get 1000 percent more than you need," he said.  
White looked up at him with eyes that were begging him to stop.  
"No, no I am so sorry!" Steven said.  
White diamond gave steven a look of relief.  
He pulled it out, "did my hatred side kick in again?" Steven asked.  
"Yes," she said.  
White diamond looked at him, "that actually felt quite amazing," white said.  
He was still hard. He sat across from her. "Want to do it again?" He asked.  
White looked at him and nodded.  
Steven looked at her, "big or normal sized?" He asked.  
"Do which ever," white replied.  
Steven shapeshifted larger, he could now hit the roof while sitting down.  
He put his enlarged dick inside of white and went with the motions needed. White had fallen asleep 10 minutes later. Steven had shape shifted to his normal size and slept with his pants on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids we call this my never regretting anything because I don't have to song


	3. Steven Wakes Up (Part 3) [smut warning]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White has a few ideas in store for them.

Steven opened his eyes to see a nude white still laying on the floor. He looked around and shapeshifted up to her hieght again. He sat next to her.  
White was in deep sleep. Not even a stab to the chest would wake her up.  
Steven looked at white and got an idea. He took his pants off. He just sat there.  
White woke up later and kissed him. He had kissed back for a while until he pulled away.  
"White you realize your the first person I've fucked and the first person I've kissed," he asked.  
"Oh no did I ruin that for you?" White asked.  
"No, it's way better," he said.  
White looked at him. She smiled, "I have a small idea that you may like," she said.  
He nodded.  
"Why don't we go to one of my old dead colonies and do it there... it has a lot of open space," white said.  
Steven stepped onto the warp pad with white and they warped off.  
Steven and white got to it again.  
Steven shapeshifted to a way taller height then before.  
White just laid as steven did what he needed to do. She liked the feeling of this earth thing.  
Steven looked at white, "do you want to-" steven was cut off by white reaching her orgasm.  
Steven grinned.  
White smiled at the hybrid.  
Steven looked at white diamonds notification.  
"A ball..." Steven said.  
"Oh, I forgot spinels welcoming ball is today," white diamond said.  
"Oh do we need to get ready now?" Steven asked.  
"Why don't you pretend your sick so we can do a bit more than just get ready?" White Diamond said.  
"That's fine with me," steven said.


	4. The Ball (Part 4) [small bit of smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven goes to the ball undetected, for a while.

Steven hides in whites hand as she enters the ballroom.  
Yellow walks up to white, "where's Steven?" She asked suspiciously.  
"He got a cold and won't be attending," white diamond said.  
"Are you sure, we all know how much Steven likes get out of any event?" Blue asked.  
"Yes, he was very sick when I left," white said.  
Spinel was already on the remodeled version of pink diamonds throne with a smile.  
Yellow looked at whites hand, "what's in your hand?" Yellow asked.  
White looked at yellow, "nothing's in my hand," white grinned.  
Steven was hidden from their sights.  
Once white was on her throne steven got to work. His normal self even kept white happy. He shoved his dick into her.  
White made a small whimper, drawing the attention of spinel to her.  
Steven used his hybrid power to make it easier on him.  
White started to get more jumpy and soon he was going to be given away by her.  
Steven just stopped and got dressed. White pearl helped him make his entrance.  
"Steven, your no longer sick?" Blue asked as Steven made his way to sitting on the stairs of spinels throne.  
"Yeah," he said sitting on the stairs.  
"Steven, were you here already?" Spinel asked extending her head down to him.  
"No, why?" Steven asked.  
"Hm, weird," spinel said.  
Steven watched the gems dance.  
Hours went by of steven waiting for the ball to end until it did.


	5. Steven's worst nightmare  (Part 5) [smut/rape warning]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven let's his hatred out again, but it gets worse.

Steven woke up and looked at white. "So, what should we do?" Steven asked as it had been a few days since the ball.  
"Well no idea, you should decide," white said.  
Steven looked at white with a mischievous grin and he shapeshifted up to her height, "why don't I just do this?" Steven said.  
"You better not," she said.  
Steven grabbed her wrist, "come on," he said dragging her to the abandoned colony again.  
Steven threw her on the ground and removed his outfit then hers.   
He shapeshifted to be way taller than her and shoved his dick in her forcefully.  
White cried, "don't let your hatred take over," she yelled.  
"Fuck it," he said.  
He pulled his dick out, "why dont I just?" Steven said shapeshifting way larger so it would hurt white even more.  
"W-what are you doing?" White asked as steven inches him self closer to whites face, not for a kiss, but for something else.  
Steven shoved his dick into her mouth and made her shut up.   
White was choking on every thing in her mouth. Steven perhaps did not care. He was the one raping her.  
Steven removed his dick from her mouth, "that looked like you loved it," steven said with a grin.   
"No!" White said.  
"That's not what I want to hear," steven said shapeshifting larger and shoving his dick back into her mouth, which was already choking from before, and he started to thrust into the back of her throat.  
Steven rolled his eyes at her cries for help, "do you want it to barely fit?" Steven asked pumping his dick into her mouth harder.  
White cried more.  
Steven shapeshifted as large as it could still fit, he was now about the size of the diamonds ship.   
The diamond had no chance against him.  
Steven takes his dick out of her mouth.  
White spots out everything that got into her mouth. "Please don't put that in me again!" She yelled.  
Steven shoved it into her body through his normal routine.  
His dick was painful.  
White couldn't do it. Until steven suddenly pulled it out. "My hatred kicked in and raped you didn't it?"   
White nodded. Steven let her just fall asleep.  
"Good," he said groping her.  
Steven shapeshifted larger than he had before he thrusts into her, waking her up and causing the crying to start again.  
"Stop! Stop! It hurts!" White yelled.  
Steven grinned, "then we are doing well." Steven pushed his dick deeper.  
"Please!" White yelled.  
Steven pulled out and shapeshifted down. "Shit, it happened again!" Steven said.  
"I forgive you, just let's goto the ship, and forget we ever did anything," white said   
That's exactly what they did.


	6. 2 years later (part 6) [smut warning]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is now 18 and can't stop thinking about what he had done, the more he did the more he wanted.

Steven walked into white's ship unexpectedly, "hey white I need some help," he said.  
White looked at him, "of course, what is it?" She replied.  
"I can't I need it, I need you!" He said.  
She sighed, "steven you can't let your hatred take over again," she said.  
"Please white I can't get you out of my mind and it will drive me nuts," he said.  
White sighed and spoke, "fine, you have to tell the other diamonds after."  
"That's easy," he said calmly, unzipping his Jeans.  
Soon white had everything off. He pulled his dick out   
He shapeshifted up then looked at her. She looked back.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
She nodded.   
He slammed her against the wall and shoved his dick into her harder then ever.  
She moaned loudly and closed her eyes, "ngh ah~ Steven~," she moaned.   
He looked at her, "yes?" He asked.  
"I take that back ah~ and I take back oh~ saying we'll never do this ah~ again," she moaned.  
He smiled, "great it's working," he said.  
"What oh~ is?" She moaned.  
"My love," he said.  
She finally moans loudly.   
He looks at her, "oh baby," he said.  
She closer her eyes as he looked down at her breasts, "you got some pretty cute parts," he said.  
She kissed him, they both fall over and whites breasts are in his face. He blushed.  
He pushed her down so his dick was back in her.  
She moaned again, ruining the jeans he was in.  
He had already close to his sperm being put into her.  
She looked at him, "you did it," she said.  
Steven looked at her, "for you," he said kissing her.  
She pulled away, "never tell the other diamonds," she said.  
He made a small whimper, "fuck~" he moaned.  
She smiled, "didn't expect you to be this easy," she said.  
He smiled, "wrong~" he moaned again.  
She looked up at him, "never tell the other diamonds," she said.   
He laughed, "wasn't going to," he said.  
He looked at her breasts, "you mind?" He asked.  
"No," she said.  
He picked up one breast. He looked at the tip, he began to suck on the breast.  
"Ah~ oh~~~ fuck~" she said.  
She blushed. "Steven you fucking love me~" she moaned.  
He stopped, "fuck i have a meeting at little homeworld in 4 minutes," he said shapeshifting back and running off.  
White sat down, "I fucking love him," she said.


	7. Steven's back [Part 7]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is now 32 and white diamond learns about his new strength.

Steven had his hands in his pocket, calmly standing on the warp pad. "Guys, I have a meeting at homeworld, be back in a bit!" He yelled.

He warped off and arrived at the throne room.

He looked up to the diamonds. "Hey," he said.

Spinel waved.

White Diamond smiled, "hello steven," she said.

He was taller and stronger now. "Since we have that meeting, I will probably stay the night," Steven said.

"Alright, well let's get this meeting together and done," White said.

They talked for an hour before it ended and steven with white back to homeworld.

He sighed. "I cant believe it," he said.

"What?" White asked.

"I am back here..." he said.

"Would a bit of you know what make you feel better?" White asked.

Steven nodded, getting up and shapeshifting.

He looked at her, he unzipped his Jean's and put it into her.

White kissed him.

He leaned against the wall pushing it into her deeper.

White cried out.

Steven smiled. His eyes were on her.

Yellow walked in, looking at the two. "What are you two doing?" She asked.

Steven blushed. "Uhhh, hugging," he asked.

"Oh, go on then," yellow said leaving.

"Phew," White said.

Steven nodded pulling out and shapeshifting back.

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets yet


End file.
